


Final Seduction

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But the dignity is gone, But they're so clearly in denial, Coming In Pants, F/M, Grinding, HighSpecs, Ignea, Ignis x Aranea, Just Friends, Just a brief sexy HighSpecs moment, Movie Night, Teasing, The clothes stay on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Ignis and Aranea are just friends. But movie night takes a rather challenging (and sexy) turn...





	Final Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some sexy, teasing HighSpecs for a moment. 
> 
> This takes place in the World of Ruin, the Episode Ignis AU ending version. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some sexual frustration!

They had been spending a lot of time together. 

Noctis had heroically gone into the crystal, Ignis’s vision had recovered, and there was a world that needed saving. That required a lot of planning. 

And who was a better planning partner for Ignis Scientia than Aranea Highwind?

She was hard-working, knew how to talk information out of just about anyone, and, most importantly to Ignis, could hold a damn good conversation. 

The truth was, Ignis had fun with her and she seemed to have fun with him. So, naturally, they ended up spending a lot of time together. 

As friends. 

That should be made very clear—they were simply hanging out as friends. 

Oh, sure, there were flirtatious undertones, but that was easily chalked up to personality (namely Aranea’s). And there may have been electric touches, but those were paid no mind. There were always more important things to focus on. 

And beside all that, they were friends. Really good friends. Friends with (totally platonic) benefits, like board games and cooking and watching movies together. 

This evening had been just another such night—a movie night in this case—during which they watched an old favorite of Aranea’s. 

Final Seduction followed the escapades of a sexy modern-day detective named Riviera, who used her sexuality to solve cases. But really, she was hiding her true struggles. She wanted to be desired, maybe even make a connection, but she was so insecure in her own skin that she could only ever do it under the pretense of cracking a case. In the end, Riviera fell in love with a man by the name of Heron—the only man to ever successfully resist her—only to have to send him to jail when she found him guilty of the crime she was investigating. 

Aranea loved that sort of angsty, character-driven stuff, and she had found a willing co-conspirator in Ignis. 

Once their films were over, they would drink wine and spend some time dissecting. Final Seduction, in particular, had resulted in quite the debate. 

“I’m telling you, Aranea, a man is able to resist a women in such a situation.” 

The situation that Ignis was referring to was a scene in which Riviera straddles Heron as he sits tied up in a chair, and he manages not to get an erection—his way of proving that he couldn’t be seduced by her. 

“That’s bullshit,” Aranea said. “There was clearly something else going on there. He had to have been taped down, or something. Besides, he loves her. Of course he’d be at full mast!”

“I’m not sure that matters.”

“You’re wrong,” Aranea said, getting up from the couch and crossing her arms. “He had some trick up his sleeve. He didn’t want her to think that he was just as weak as any other man.”

“I just believe that, even if you have an incredibly attractive woman grinding down on you, you can still resist if the situation calls for it.”

“Ha!”

“I bet even you could fail that test,” Ignis said, gesturing at Aranea’s figure. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a very attractive woman.”

“Damn straight.”

“But if need be, even your charms could be resisted.” 

Aranea thought about this a moment. 

“So what you’re telling me is that, if I were to straddle you like Riviera does with Heron in that scene, you wouldn’t get a boner?”

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but faltered. This was a trap. 

“Is that what you’re saying, Four Eyes?”

“Well... yes. I suppose I am.”

“Oh, really?”

Aranea’s eyes darkened, and Ignis took note of this change in mood. His heart fired up in his chest and his throat tightened. 

Aranea took two steps toward him on the couch. 

“So I could come right up to you now, and you’d be just dandy?”

“Yes,” Ignis swallowed. 

She took another step. 

“Even if I got right on top of you, like this?”

Aranea placed a knee on one side of Ignis on the couch. She then held onto the headrest behind him and swung her other leg on the other side of him. 

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked. His hands were getting sweaty. 

“Just testing your hypothesis. Now, let’s see. If I just...” 

She lowered herself onto him, pressing close. 

Time stood still. So did Ignis. He didn’t know what to do (run?), where to put his hands (on her waist?), or where to look (not the breasts, not the breasts). 

“Aranea...” was all he could manage. 

Astrals, she had never been this close to him. 

“Maybe if I give it a little movement?” she asked, then moved her hips in a slight circular motion. 

“Aranea, please.”

“What? Didn’t you say that you could resist me, given the right situation?”

“I did...”

“And here I am, just a friend of yours—nothing to get _excited_ about—and I am giving you a challenge. Surely, that’s all the reason you need to want to prove me wrong. All you have to do is avoid getting a boner.” 

She moved her hips again, this time digging a little deeper into Ignis’s crotch. 

She was so close and so warm and no, he had not been thinking of her as anything other than a friend, he would swear to that. 

He would swear. 

He’d probably be lying though. 

“Aranea...” 

Ignis’s voice was a whisper. 

“You’re going to make me embarrass myself...” he hissed. 

“Oh?” 

Another circle of her hips, and he was outright failing the test. 

“Well,” she laughed. “Doesn’t feel like you have anything to be embarrassed about.” 

She increased her speed, and he was fully erect now—and fully failing. Her point had been made. And yet she continued to grind into him. 

She let out a little sound. 

Ignis looked at her, surprised. Was she enjoying this beyond making him uncomfortable? 

She was starting to look a bit flushed, and her motion became more rhythmic. Ignis got up the nerve to look her in the eye, and Aranea looked right back at him. 

“You’re losing hard,” she said, but the playful tone was half-hearted. 

“Guess you’ve made your point,” Ignis managed, and then immediately regretted it in case she got off of him. 

“I should stop,” she said. 

But she didn’t. She ground into him even harder. 

“Probably for the best,” he replied. 

And then his hands figured out what the hell they should be doing as they clamped onto her ass, moving her even faster and harder. He gave up any last shred of self-control, and allowed his hips to thrust into her. 

They were fully clothed, but getting less dressed felt like it would be truly crossing a line. Somehow their clothing was their one saving grace. 

Not that it even mattered. Ignis felt like he was going to explode, and the slight cleavage in front of him was driving him mad; it was such a tease, such a pleasing sliver of skin. 

He drew Aranea closer to him, and she went willingly. She nuzzled his hair, and he buried his face in her. He breathed her in. 

She was musky, sweet. He had caught whiffs of her scent before and found it very pleasing, but this made him euphoric. His cock throbbed under her motion. He thought of how close that part of her was to him, and he resented the layers of fabric between them. 

But again, taking their clothes off would be going too far. 

They ground together faster, Aranea’s fingers running through Ignis’s now-messy hair. She was building up, Ignis could tell. She drove her hips into his erection even harder, her movements getting jerky as her breath went erratic and a perfect little sound escaped her lips. 

Ignis allowed himself to thrust into her harder a few times, getting a few more moans out of Aranea as he burst into his pants. He let out a few deep, short breaths, and then they both went slack, Aranea falling over his shoulders. 

They were sweaty. Ignis hadn’t even realized that they were getting sweaty. Everything felt sticky and wet. They breathed heavy and in time with one another for a while. 

“Loser,” Aranea said at last. She leaned back but didn’t get off of him. 

“I suppose I am.” 

Ignis ran a hand up Aranea’s arm, and this action seemed to trigger something in her. She stood up, casually distancing herself. 

“It’s getting late,” she said. “I better get home.”

The atmosphere was changing, unwinding. 

“Yes. I better get cleaned up.” 

Or, rather, rewinding to before this moment.

“Yeah. Good movie night, Ignis. See you tomorrow at the strategy meeting?”

Ignis had no idea what to make of it.. 

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” 

Aranea grabbed her things and went to the door. Ignis walked her out, despite the uncomfortable, sticky mess still in his pants. 

He wanted to say something. Perhaps she did too. Or maybe it was best to let it go. It was a thing that happened—that’s it. 

Just a thing. 

“Good night,” Ignis said. 

“Good night.” 

He watched Aranea walk down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she looked back at him and paused for a second—a second long enough to betray something on her expression. A longing? 

Whatever it was, it was seared into Ignis’s memory, along with his great failure tonight. 

But, oh, it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! These two make me so happy with their just-kiss-already dynamic (and they never did kiss in this fic). Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know :D


End file.
